Synapse
__FORCETOC__ Editor's note: This overview text needs to be updated. Finally free of familial obligations to remain in Crescent City, Thomas now has to decide, "Well, what now?" After mucking about on the edge of civilization at the behest of his significant other, Thomas knew only one thing—wherever they ended up needed to have roads. Random chance lead them to Erie, Pennsylvania, which indeed had miles and miles of paved roads. However, illegal street racing seems to have lost some its thrill and Thomas now looks for something to keep his interest. So far, the many odd psychic signatures and residues around town seem to be doing the trick. While no longer an inexperienced psychic, this is Thomas' first time dealing with such a strange phenomenon with only himself and Una to rely on. Distinguishing Characteristics * Thomas is known in his group of friends for always wearing well tailored suits, seemingly in disregard of the situation and whether or not the dress is appropriate. * He has a well-defined palette and prefers fine dining and a good Scotch or wine, though he will have the occasional craving for a good burger house. * To those who know him outside of high society, he is infamous for his eager pursuit of thrills, such as illegal street racing--for him, it’s not so much about the win but, rather, pushing his own limits. Character Connections * Father: U.N. Ambassador James Lexington III * Mother: Mary-Elizabeth Rosalyn Boothe-Lexington * Dating: Una Wynn-Morgan Powers * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Clairsentience * Astral Travel * Astral Combat History * Born in Santa Rosa, CA in 1983. * Moved to Crescent City in 2000 to be part of the inaugural class of Crescent City University. * While living in Crescent City, he got involved in underground street racing. * Thomas's powers manifested during a race, causing his car to go out of control. He was rescued by Icon, who chose to befriend him. * Icon, as Savannah Smith, introduced Thomas to her father, Everett Smith. * Everett introduced Thomas to Sorcha Wynn-Morgan, who helped Thomas learn to control his powers. * Sorcha's daughter, Una, developed feelings for Thomas and became involved in the underground race scene, scheming her way into becoming Thomas's "handler" so she could get close to him, though he suspected she was only watching over him for her mother. * It was during The Fall of Paragon and the Imperious Incident that Thomas and Una finally realized their feelings for one another. * After finishing school, Thomas and Una moved into an apartment together in Erie, PA. * He was involved with the investigation of Erie for several months. * He spent quite some time helping Una deal with the loss of her mother, who was killed by Dirge in 2012. * In 2013, he became a founding member of The Vigil. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Hero